CinderRyou
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Based on Cinderella story. Ryou is the 'maid' of Bakura, Malik, and Marik; Seto's dad Honda is trying to get him hitched; rated for cursing. Major Anzu bashing in Chap. 1; Chapter 5 up! The aftermath! What is Seto going to do with Ryou's shoe?
1. Chapter 1

Rowan: Hello, and here I am with yet another YGO fanfic, yet again starring Ryou!

Ryou: Why me? You're always writing about me! In your spirals, on the computer! I swear, you're gonna pair me up with everyone, aren't you? *glares suspiciously at the autheress *

Rowan: Not _everyone…_

Sakura: She's not gonna pair you with any of the Ishtals.

Rowan: But everyone _else_, yes.

Ryou: So who is it this time?

Rowan: Ummm- *Looks at checklist * Well, I haven't paired you with Seto yet, and as that is one of my _favorite_ couples, this story you'll be with Seto.

Ryou: And what's the plot?

Rowan: Oh, we need a plot? 

Ryou: You don't have a plot?!

Sakura: Actually, we do.

Rowan: Really? *Sakura whispers something in ear * Oh, that's right! Oo, this is gonna be _fun_!

Ryou: O__o? Get on with it then! The sooner it starts, the sooner it ends!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! Never have, never will! 

Warning: YAOI! There _is_ YAOI! And maybe some cross-dressing too! 

Ryou: _Cross-dressing?! _Who?

Rowan and Sakura: *snicker evilly *

Ryou: ?!

Rowan: Anyway, on with the story!

Oh, and this story is set in modern times and it's AU. Oh, and Anzu-bashing too!

****

CinderRyou

Prologue

In a little town in Japan called Tokyo, there once lived a very wealthy man who had two twin sons. Their names were Ryou and Bakura, and though they looked alike in almost every way, they were very different. Ryou was kind-hearted and polite, always thinking of others before himself. Bakura, on the other hand, was cruel and vicious and greedy, all he wanted was his father's company.

When both boys were 15 years old, their father died, leaving all his possessions to his two sons. Bakura at once invited his two friends and allies, Malik and Marik Ishtal to live with him in their mansion. He had been hoping that Isis, their sister, would come as well, but she luckily escaped a life of certain slavery. So Bakura forced his brother Ryou to be their maid while he was the CEO of the family business (what it is doesn't really matter.) Ryou, because of his passive nature, did not object to his brother's cruelty, but endured with patience and optimism. For he remembered something his mother made him promise when she died (which was when they were about seven years of age). She had said "Ryou, sweetie, your brother is unkind, we both know that, and sometime in the future he may force you to do things that are harsh and severe, but promise me that you will not break to his will." Ryou had nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes Mother, I promise." She smiled. "Good, and I promise you that you will not have endured your suffering in vain." That was Ryou's last memory of his beloved mother, so he cherished it and remembered his promise and hers. 

(Alright, now that we got the basic set-up of the story, on to chapter 1!)

****

Chapter 1

"Ryou! The kitchen is a pigsty! Come here and clean it at once!" Bakura yelled. There was no answer. "Where is that mangy mutt?" Bakura thought out loud. (Ryou: I'm not a mangy mutt! That's Jou! Rowan: don't interrupt the story!) Suddenly the front door slammed shut as a small teen ran inside, clad in a raggedy sweatsuit. "There you are! You have to clean the kitchen right now!"

"Yes, Master Bakura sir," Ryou replied, then got down on his knees and started cleaning the floor. Bakura stalked away to read his newspaper.

About forty-five minutes later and Ryou was finished with the kitchen floor itself. Unfortunately, an insolent blonde suddenly entered the kitchen from the garden, getting mud all over the just mopped tiles. He looked lazily down on Ryou. "Ryou, the plants are shriveling. They need to be watered. You have to go do that now."

"But Master Marik-"

"Now means now! Don't contradict me!"

"Yes sir." Ryou walked out of the kitchen, only pausing to grab a watering can.

Ryou sighed. He didn't really mind watering the garden, after all, he loved the plants, especially the rowan trees in the middle. (Ryou: rowan trees? I wonder where_ that_ came from. Rowan: ^___^) The reason he was irritated was that he was being forced to tend to it. Besides, he had just watered it the night before, and it was no easy task. When his mother had been alive, she had had an enormous garden planted in the back of the mansion. The thing was now as large as a football field (as in _American_ football) and took at least three hours to water properly. 

On top of that, he knew Bakura was going to be mad that the kitchen was still dirty. But Bakura would've gotten mad if he had disobeyed Marik, which put Ryou in a bad position.

Ryou doused the plants quickly for a record two hours. When he reached the rowan trees he paused for a minute and smiled to himself. These trees were his mother's favorite as they were his own. Sometimes he would talk to the trees because sometimes it felt like his mother's spirit was there. "Oh Mom, you were right when you said that Bakura was cruel. But you never knew just how much he is. He-he makes me sleep in the attic, mother! The attic which has no heating or AC! I have to sleep by the fireplace, and I don't get my sleep half as much as I should because I have to tend the fire! Sometimes I wake up in the cinders." Ryou sighed. "You know, it's kinda like the story "Cinderella", isn't it? But that's a fairytale, fairytales don't come true in real life."

"RYOUUUUU! GET BACK HERE NOW!" a harsh voice yelled. 

Ryou yelped and hastily said good-bye to the trees, then raced back to the house and his very angry brother.

"Ryou! I thought I told you to clean the kitchen!"

"Yes Master Bakura," Ryou admitted humbly.

"Well then why isn't it clean?! And what were you doing out in the garden? Talking to trees no less!'

"Master Marik told me to-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Ryou! Just clean the kitchen and make our lunch. And because of your disobedience, no dinner or supper for you today! Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and once you're done with the kitchen and our lunch, Malik wants you to do his laundry."

Ryou paled at this. "But Master Bakura, I did those yester-"

"Well he has more dirty clothes today that he wants clean. Now go!"

Ryou trudged into the kitchen to clean up Marik's footprints. 'This is _soo_ not my day…'

---*---

'This is _soo_ not my day' another teen thought sullenly to himself. Seto Kaiba, Domino's most available (and desirable) bachelor was at the moment being pestered by his sensei's very annoying niece Anzu, who obviously wanted him, whether for looks or money, Seto didn't really know. "Look, Anzu, I've told you before. I'm not interested in you or any of your sex. Remember? _I'm gay. _I don't like you."

Anzu just giggled mindlessly. "Oh Seto darling, you don't really _mean_ that, do you?"

"Yes I do, you mindless bitch. Now, get off my lap!" (Score Seto!) 

Anzu pouted. "Oh alright Seto sweetie. Besides, my uncle will be here momentarily for your lessons." As if on cue, Pegasus walked into the lavishly decorated classroom. "Uncle Pegasus! Hello!"

"Hello Anzu, hello Seto. Ready to learn today?"

"I'm never ready to learn from you," Seto muttered to himself. 

After a half-hour later, Seto was officially bored to death. He never understood why his father insisted he get home schooled. Especially by an idiot like Pegasus. Luckily Seto was saved by his father's personal assistant, and one of Seto's only friends, Ryuuji came, asking Seto to go see his father in the study.

"So Ryuuji, what does he want today?"

"Beats me Seto. You'll find out when you get there. Good luck."

Seto walked into his father's study. "Father? You wanted to see me?"

Honda Hiroto turned around in his chair and smiled at his son. "Seto, m'boy. Take a seat."

Seto sat down in the seat facing his father. "So, Father, how's business?"

"Oh, business is great son. But I'm getting old now," he said, absent-mindedly stroking his gray beard (Honda: I don't have a beard! Rowan: ^____~ Hey… Honda: I don't! Rowan: Alright, alright! I stole it from Gandalf! Honda: ~___^?) "and soon you'll be CEO of HirotoCorps. And before I die, I want to see you settled with a wife. So I'm holding a very extravagant party tomorrow night, where the families of some of the most prominent men and their families will come. I want you to consider any of the daughters that come as a possible wife to the heir of the Hiroto fortune. That's all, now go with Ryuuji and get a suitable outfit for tomorrow."

"But Father-"

"You heard me!"

"Yes Father."

Seto walked heavily out of the study where he met his friend in the hallway waiting for him.

"So what did he want?"

"He wants me to get married." Seto made a face. "I tried to tell him.."

Ryuuji nodded his head in understanding. He was aware of Seto's sexual orientations. "Man, what're gonna do?"

"Oh, I'll go to his party, but if he expects me to get myself a _bride_, well, he'll be seriously disappointed."

---*---

'If he expects me to get the mail, then he's going to be seriously disappointed,' Ryou thought angrily to himself. He gritted his teeth as Malik continued to plead with him.

"Please get the mail for me Ryou? Please?" Of Ryou's three 'Masters', was the only one who Ryou found he could disobey. But then, maybe that was because it seems kind of foolish to take orders from a guy in a dress. (Ryou: Oh phew! I thought I was going to be the cross dresser! Rowan: Eh he… Ryou: ~___^?) 

Ryou sighed. "Alright, I'll get you the mail Master Malik."

Ryou shook his head. He didn't understand why Malik was so anxious about the mail today. Maybe his latest issue of Playgirl was in there or something…

Malik grabbed the post from Ryou's hands and hastily shuffled through it. "Ah ha! Here it is! The invitation to the Hiroto's party in Domino!" Malik ran down the many flights of stairs to Marik and Bakura. "Marik, Bakura look! We got an invitation to the Hirotos!" 

Ryou, who followed in Malik's wake listened in on their conversation.

"Yeah, so?" Bakura asked tiredly.

"So?! Why, I've got the biggest crush on the son, Seto Kaiba! He's beautiful, sophisticated, intelligent-"

"Who cares?"

"Well, he's single, homosexual, and heir to one of the biggest fortunes in all of Japan!"

Bakura set his paper down. "Now I'm interested. So, what is this party thing?"

"Well, old Honda Hiroto, current CEO of HirotoCorps, is holding a party tomorrow night because he wants his son Seto to marry. Oh if only I could go. I know that he would fall instantly in love with me…" Malik said with a dreamy voice.

"And he's rich, right?"

"Yes, rich as the Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt."

"Well then, I suppose you can go to this party Malik."

Malik jumped for joy. "Really? Yea!" Malik ran back upstairs, beckoning for Ryou to follow him. "C'mon Ryou! You have to help me get ready!"

Ryou walked up the stairs after Malik. 'Oh joy. This is gonna be fun…'

---*---*---*---

So, how was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me please?

Ryou: Yes please review! If you do, she'll write chapter 2!

Rowan: And then I'll introduce Yuugi, Yami, Jou, and Shizuka as well!

Sakura: Yes, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan: For the heck of it I'm writing Chapter 2 of "CinderRyou."

Sakura: And like we promised, there'll be more characters.

Ryou: You mean more people besides myself for you to torture?

Rowan: ^____^ Yup!

YGO Cast: Oh joy.

Rowan: Don't you _want_ to be in my story?

YGO Cast: NO!

Rowan: Sheesh, no appreciation for hard-working authoresses and their yamis.

Isis: _I _appreciate you.

Rowan: That's cuz you're not in my story.

Isis: True. That and you made Malik a cross-dresser.

Malik: Must you mention that?

Isis: Yes! You look ridiculous and it's great blackmail!

*Malik glares at Isis, then whips out his Mllm. Rod *

Malik: Take that back sister or else!

Isis: You wouldn't!

Malik: Yes, I would! 

Isis: But I don't have my Mllm. Item anymore!

Malik: That's your fault for being such a baka and giving it away!

Isis: Take that back!

*Malik and Isis start a fist fight *

Rest of YGO Cast, Rowan, and Sakura: ~___^U

Rowan: Anyways, one with the story?

****

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO! If I did, I'd be a character! 

YGO Cast: So we're very glad she doesn't.

Rowan: Hey!

****

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible cursing, cross-dressing, and Anzu-bashing. (Actually, the Anzu-bashing and cursing go hand in hand.)

Anyway, enjoy!

Previously:

"Well, old Honda Hiroto, current CEO of HirotoCorps, is holding a party tomorrow night because he wants his son Seto to marry. Oh if only I could go. I know that he would fall instantly in love with me…" Malik said with a dreamy voice.

"And he's rich, right?"

"Yes, rich as the Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt."

"Well then, I suppose you can go to this party Malik."

Malik jumped for joy. "Really? Yea!" Malik ran back upstairs, beckoning for Ryou to follow him. "C'mon Ryou! You have to help me get ready!"

Ryou walked up the stairs after Malik. 'Oh joy. This is gonna be fun…'

****

CinderRyou

Chapter 2

'Oh joy. This is gonna be fun. A party in Domino at Honda Hiroto's house. I sooo look forward to it.' Shizuka Katsuya thought sullenly. (Wow, lots of my characters are sullen. Must find new word.) But all she said was, "So, when is it brother?"

Jounouchi Katsuya, the CEO of the most prominent business of Kyoto looked over at his younger sister. "Tonight. Apparently old Honda wants his son and heir Seto to find a wife. Do you wish to go?"

'Hell no! I don't want to marry some stuffy old CEO's son!' "Whatever makes you happy brother."

Jounouchi smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. Sister, I would be very appreciative if you would win Honda's son. His business could help ours tremendously. If you and Seto married, a merge with them would help immensely. So I want you to look your best tonight. Alright?"

Shizuka nodded her head. "Yes brother, I understand."

"Thank you."

Shizuka sighed. 'I wonder what tonight'll be like…'

---*---

"I wonder what tonight'll be like. I mean, at first, I had scorned that party, but seeing Master Malik so excited about it and all, I kinda wish I could go too." Ryou sighed mournfully. "Well, tonight it'll just be you, me, and Yami. Yup, we'll have the house to ourselves. You'd like that, wouldn't you Yuugi?"

The little white mouse called Yuugi (Yuugi: I'm a _mouse?!_ Rowan: ^_____^!) just nibbled on the piece of cheese his human friend had offered him and squeaked cutely. Ryou grinned down on his little friend. "You think I should go to the party?" he asked. Yuugi bobbed his head up and down excitedly. (Ryou: Wait, I'm talking to the _mouse?_ Yuugi: Excuse me, but I'm right here y'know!) "Really? Why?" Yuugi squeaked some more. Ryou nodded his head in understanding. "Because you think I'll find happiness there?" Yuugi nodded.

Now, while Ryou didn't find talking to the mouse the least bit odd, to the casual observer he looked slightly insane. That was not the case at all, for Ryou had spent enough time in that attic to have become familiarized with the mouse's squeaks and movements. Also, he got the same feeling when around the little rodent as he did around the rowan trees. He felt that somehow this mouse was connected to his mother's spirit, and Ryou cherished that feeling.

"Well, what does Yami think?" Ryou asked. Yuugi quickly ran into his little home in the wall and returned shortly after with a black mouse. Ryou posed his question to the new arrival, who squeaked with the exact same manner as he friend. "So you think that I should go to the party as well? Why?" More squeaks. "Because my mother wills it? Alright then, if mom wants me to go, I'll ask Master Bakura for permission, though he probably won't grant it." Ryou got up from his rickety bed that he had been sitting on. "Here goes nothing…"

---*---

'Here goes nothing.' Seto, with lots of encouragement from Ryuuji and his brother Mokuba, thought determinedly as he walked into his father's study. 'I'll tell him now, before the party. I have to.'

"Father, I need to speak with you!" Seto said loudly as he entered the room.

"Not now son. I'm very busy at the moment. And besides, you need to get ready for the party!"

"That's what I wanted to talk about Father. You see, I'm g-"

"Look, Seto, m'boy, I really can't talk right now. I'm _busy._ Now, go get ready! Now!"

"Yes Father. Whatever you say." Seto walked out of the study, defeated. 'Guess I better get ready for the party.'

As Seto walked back to his room, he was joined by Ryuuji and Mokuba. "So, did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to. But he'll find out soon enough, won't he?"

Mokuba and Ryuuji nodded their agreement. "The whole of Japan will know by the end of the end of the night," Seto's raven-haired sibling remarked.

They walked in silence for a time before Ryuuji spoke. "Say, Seto, it won't be _too_ bad. Malik Ishtal, with his co-CEOs Marik and Bakura, will be there. I hear he too likes guys, so maybe he'd be interested. I hear he's quite handsome."

Seto let this information sink in. "Interesting. Maybe we will hook up. I'll have to watch for him at the party." They reached Seto's quarters then, so they said good-bye and left Seto to change. As Seto put on his tuxedo, he thought about what was going to happen that evening. He walked to the ballroom to greet the guests, not knowing what to expect…

---*---*---*---

Rowan: So, what do you think? Shizuka is being forced to go to the party, Seto knows about Malik, and Yami and Yuugi are mice.

Yami: Wait, I'm a mouse?

Yuugi: Yeah, join the club.

Sakura: Ah, Yami's so cute as a mouse!

Yami: Eep! Don't touch me!

Sakura: *picks Yami up and starts stroking him *

Yami: Put me down! I'm feeling very vulnerable as it is!

Rowan: Sakura, put Yami down!

Sakura: Demo-

Rowan: NOW!

Sakura: *grumbles as she puts Yami down *

Rowan: Good. Now, Yami, Yuugi, I want you two to sing this song to the tune of "Three Blind Mice."

Yuugi: That's not funny.

Rowan: What, there's only two of you. 

Yami: Still, that's cruel.

Rowan: If you don't, I'll let Sakura pet you again.

Yami: No! Don't let her touch me!

Rowan: Then sing! And in 'micey' voices too.

Yami and Yuugi: Reviews are nice

Reviews are sweet

Give me lots

And you'll get a treat

What it is I don't know

But if you don't review

You won't know as well

Maybe Ryou'll be a mouse too!

Ryou: No you don't!

Yami and Yuugi: We haven't finished yet! Eh hem

So please review

For pity's sake

We love reviews

And we also like cake!

Rowan: Aw, so cute! Thanks guys!

Yami: *whispers to Yuugi * That was the worst song ever.

Yuugi: Yeah. 

Rowan: I heard that! Now, apologize!

Yuugi and Yami: Sorry! Please review!

Thank yous:

Promise: Glad you like it! I aim to please! Hope you found this chapter just as funny!

Chibidark angel: Of course Malik won't get Seto, but it makes my story all the more-full, I guess. And you never know, he might get a 'fairy godmother' of some sort! Oh, and if you want to read Seto*Ryou couples you have got to read Wildwolf's "Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi" and Pikachumaniac's "Fairydust". They are the best stories I've read. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan: Now I give you Chapter 3 of "CinderRyou"! 

Sakura: And we should be happy because…?

Rowan: Because Chapter 4 is the party itself, which I'm sure everyone is dying to read…

Sakura: But not as much as you are dying to read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, right?

Rowan: Of course not, but still-

Sakura: Well then why do you bother?

Rowan: What? Whatever.

****

Disclaimer: The sun will revolve around the Earth before I own YGO!, so there!

Sakura: But the sun _does_ revolve around the Earth!

Rowan: *mutters * Dark Age Baka. 

Sakura: What you say?

Rowan: Nothing!

****

Warning: Cross-dressing, cursing, Shounen-ai, and Anzu-bashing. Don't like, don't read! Oh, and a little bit of Ryou-bashing as well, a la Bakura no less.

Previously:

They walked in silence for a time before Ryuuji spoke. "Say, Seto, it won't be _too_ bad. Malik Ishtal, with his co-CEOs Marik and Bakura, will be there. I hear he too likes guys, so maybe he'd be interested. I hear he's quite handsome."

Seto let this information sink in. "Interesting. Maybe we will hook up. I'll have to watch for him at the party." They reached Seto's quarters then, so they said good-bye and left Seto to change. As Seto put on his tuxedo, he thought about what was going to happen that evening. He walked to the ballroom to greet the guests, not knowing what to expect…

****

CinderRyou

Chapter 3

Ryou waited patiently as Bakura, Marik, and Malik considered his request, not knowing what to expect. Finally, his harsh twin turned back to him with a cold glint in his eye. "How could you even entertain the idea of going to Honda's party? I mean, look at you Ryou. You're a dirty piece of shit. You sleep in soot for Kami-sama's sake! Your hair is the color of cinders and you smell like crap. You've probably got a disease, you've certainly got lice and ticks. Besides, you've got nothing to wear."

Ryou looked down at his grubby appearance as his brother and master's insults flooded over him. He felt his eyes water up when he realized that everything his brother said was nothing but the cold truth. Ryou quickly dashed up the stairs to his attic, where he flung himself on his cot and cried his lonely little heart out. 

Ryou lay there for hours, how long he didn't know. At around half-past eight he felt Yuugi and Yami scramble up the bedcovers to their friend. With comforting squeaks and nudges, they coaxed the teen to get up.

Ryou looked at the white and black mice with gratefulness. "Arigatou guys for believing in me. I tried, but Bakura said no, just like I knew he would. Oh, I wish more than anything that Mom were here now."

Yami peeped impatiently at the white-haired boy as he pulled on his pant leg.

"Eh? What is it Yami?" The dark mouse ran down the stairs, stopping occasionally to ensure that Ryou was following him, until they came to the foyer, where he skidded to a halt centimeters away from a young woman's feet.

"Wha- what are you doing here? And who are you?" Ryou demanded, flustered by the stranger's sudden appearance. 

Purple eyes met Ryou's soft ginger ones. She smiled amiably as she flicked a stray blonde strand out of her eyes. "Hello Ryou. I'm Mai the Magician. I'm an old friend of your mother's."

"An old friend? But-but you don't look more than two years my senior! How could you possibly be an 'old friend' of my mom's?"

"Well, I _am_ a magician Ryou. For me, appearing no older than 18 years old is no difficult feat for me," she replied with a knowing smile.

"Um, okay. But, how do you know my name? I've never met you before, Mai," Ryou said, watching her suspiciously.

"I've met you before though. But you wouldn't remember that, now would you? No, of course not! You were just a child then."

"Excuse me? I'm very confused by you Mai. You're a magician, I get that part. But why would you have only seen me once when I was a child too young to remember anything? Please explain to me!"

Mai smiled. "Why, Ryou dear, I'm your godmother!"

"God-godmother! You! But- but why didn't my mom tell me about you?"

"Mmm, good question. You got me there Ryou. But what does it matter anyway? You know now, right? That's what counts."

Ryou nodded in agreement. "But what are you doing here now? You've been gone for over 15 years, then tonight of all nights you decide to drop by?"

"Oh, well, you see, Ryou, I kinda set up this magical device that would alert me if ever my favorite godson was in need of my help. It never went off until tonight, so I never came until this evening. So, Ryou, what ails you?"

Ryou stuttered uncertainly. "Well, er…you see…I wanted to, um, go..to , um, this party but Bakura said I couldn't so…I'm not going."

Mai smiled and clapped her hands excitedly, startling Ryou, Yuugi, and Yami. "Oh, I can help you there! This is going to be so much fun! C'mon Ryou, I'll get you fixed up properly!" Mai cried as she grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

About half an hour later, Ryou was completely clean, the stench of ashes scrubbed away. His hair had been heavily shampooed, washing away the coat of soot that had hidden the beautiful silver mane. Ryou fairly glowed with cleanliness. The teen was very grateful to his newly found godmother, until he saw what she wanted him to wear to the party. "No, I refuse to wear that! Arigatou forever Mai for what you've done for me, but I will _not_ wear that!"

The blonde held the sparkly white dress up. "Oh, but Ryou, you'll look gorgeous in it! Like an angel!" 

"I'll look like a girl!" Ryou pleaded.

"Well, it _is_ a dress Ryou. But please, Ryou? For me?"

Ryou sighed. He was much too tired to argue with Mai, so he grudgingly gave in. "Alright, I'll wear the dress Mai, if it makes you happy."

"Thank you Ryou! Here, put it on!"

Ryou slipped the silky garment on as he asked himself, 'Why me?'

---*---

'Why me? Why do I have to sit next to _her?'_ Seto asked himself as his companion beside him chatted on and on. 

"Oh Setokins, you really should try the sweet potatoes. They're heavenly, especially with a sprinkle of cinnamon on it!" A fork was raised to the brunette's mouth. "Open wide, Setokins!"

Seto glared at the girl. "What have I told you about calling me 'Setokins', Anzu? And have you forgotten already that I am allergic to cinnamon?" he gritted out.

Anzu shrugged. "Oh, really? You're allergic to cinnamon? That's a pity. I _love_ cinnamon. Why, practically everything I bake has cinnamon in it. It adds flavor to it, don't you think? Oh, especially my apple pie. I add practically an entire cup of cinnamon to it. You really ought to try my apple pie, Seto deary. It's simply _heavenly_. My mother taught me how to bake. She was the best cook in all of Domino. Have you ever…"

Anzu continued chatting on and on, but Seto easily tuned her out. He ate his supper mechanically, staring around the room without really noticing anyone or thing.

Jounouchi and Shizuka Katsuya sat beside Honda Hiroto and his two sons Seto and Mokuba. Jou and Honda were deep in conversation, discussing business in Japan. Shizuka looked over at the older son of Hiroto, who looked like he was totally spacing out, and Shizuka could definitely see why as she caught Anzu's ceaseless gabbing. Finally, Shizuka could take it no longer. "Shut the hell up! Can't you see you're boring Seto Kaiba to death and annoying the crap out of everyone else?"

Anzu, and everyone else in the immediate vicinity, turned to Shizuka with shocked expressions on their faces, excluding Seto, who was giving Shizuka a very grateful look. "Ano…onegai?" she added sheepishly.

Anzu humphed haughtily. "Excuse me, I have to visit the powder room for a moment. I must cleanse myself of the foul language that was just uttered here." She quickly exited the dining room where they were sitting.

Seto was bent over his plate, his sides shaking with laughter. Everyone else returned to their conversations, not before shooting Shizuka a thankful glance; apparently Anzu's chatter had been bothering the people around her.

Shizuka smiled softly to herself. "Well, that's better," she remarked.

A teen about her own age with striking raven hair grinned across the table at Shizuka. "You've certainly gained points as far as Seto is concerned. He absolutely hates Anzu, and I don't blame him," he said, making a face at the mention of the annoying brunette girl.

" Well, that's comforting to know…?"

"Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba. I'm Seto's brother."

"I'm Shizuka Katsuya, Jounouchi Katsuya's sister. I don't really want to 'gain points' as far as your brother's concerned. My brother wanted me to come and try to 'win him', but I always wanted to find true love. You know, not marry for money, but because the feelings are there," Shizuka whispered confidentially to Mokuba.

"Well, no need to worry about Seto picking you or anything. He's, um…a homo."

"A homo?"

"Homosexual. As in, he likes guys."

Shizuka smiled in relief. "Really?"

"Yeah, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"What about you? What do you like?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly. I like you though, Shizuka." Mokuba blushed when he realized what he said. 

"Really? I, um, like you too."

Music started playing in the background as people finished their meals and got up to dance. "You-you like me too?"

Shizuka beamed at the teen. "Yeah."

Mokuba smiled back. "Ano…do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to Mokuba." The two got up and started waltzing around the ballroom, getting lost within the other dancing couples.

Seto watched as his brother gracefully lead the girl around the dance floor. He was happy for Mokuba, but he couldn't wait for the evening to end.

---*---*---*---

Rowan: Yeah, I know, I usually have three parts in my chapters, but this chapter was getting way too long! Besides, lots happened, didn't it?

Sakura: Yeah, lots _did_ happen.

Rowan: Like Mai is now in the story. And I think that there might be a little romance between Mokuba and Shizuka.

Sakura: You think? You're the author for crying out loud!

Rowan: Oh, right.

Sakura: Ryou's gonna wear a dress! Hehehe!

Ryou: Hey, it's not funny!

Rowan: Yes it is!

Ryou: But I only thought Malik would cross dress!

Sakura: You thought wrong.

Ryou: :P

Rowan: Yeah…Anyway, if you want me to continue, just tell me in a review. (Hint, hint!)

Sakura: Yes, we really enjoy reviews, don't we?

Ryou: Don't encourage her! Don't review!

Rowan: Ryou, please! Don't confuse the readers!

Ryou: What readers?

Rowan: Hey! There's plenty of people reading this story! Er, I hope! Let me know that you actually _are_ reading this by reviewing! Onegai? 

Thank Yous: 

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 2! @chibidark angel: Yeah, Yami and Yuugi _are_ cute as mice. And there really is nothing wrong w/ talking to them, Ryou just has some _issues._ Ryou: Me? _I'm_ the one with issues? Rowan: ^____^Yup! Oo, and you really shouldn't be so rough on Jou, I mean, he's not all that pushy. And, come to think of it, if it weren't for him Shizuka never would've met the younger Kaiba, so all's well that ends well, and the story hasn't even ended yet! @Promise: Hope this chapter is just as hilarious as the last two were!


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan: Oh my, I haven't updated in a while, have I?  Sorry! 

Sakura: Yey!  It's finally the ball itself!  Ryou and Seto are finally gonna meet!  Yippee!

Rowan: Wow, I've never known you to be so enthusiastic about any of my stories!

Sakura: I'm a teenage girl.  We usually have major mood swings.

Rowan: Hey, I'm a teenage girl, and I don't have major mood swings!

Sakura: Yes you do.  Yesterday you were typing up some totally angsty story and today you're typing this!  If that ain't a mood swing, I don't know what is!

Rowan: Oh, good point.

**Disclaimer:** Sloths will work regular 9 to 5 jobs everyday and bees will be as slow as molasses in January before I own YGO!

Sakura: I so don't get that disclaimer.

Rowan: Well, you see, sloths are known as some of the laziest creatures to ever populate this planet.  They can spend the whole day in the exact position in one tree.  And ever heard of "busy as a bee?"  Well, that explains the second part of my disclaimer.

Sakura: Okay, but 'slow as molasses in January'?  Where'd that come from?

Rowan: Oh, that's something my friend Katey says.  Except, she moved last year, so I haven't seen or spoken to her in forever.

Sakura: All right, nuff of the reminiscing, get to the story!

Rowan: Right!

**Warning: ** Too lazy to type it up.

Sakura: Write the warning now!

**Warning: ** All right, all right!  Yaoi, cross-dressing, maybe some Anzu bashing, maybe some cursing.  Fluffy, mushy stuff as well.  Consider yourself warned!

Previously:

"I like you though, Shizuka."  Mokuba blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Really?  I, um, like you too." 

Music started playing in the background as people finished their meals and got up to dance.  

"You-you like me too?"

Shizuka beamed at the teen.  "Yeah."

Mokuba smiled back.  "Ano…do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to Mokuba."  The two got up and started waltzing around the ballroom, getting lost within the other dancing couples.

Seto watched as his brother gracefully lead the girl around the dance floor.  He was happy for Mokuba, but he couldn't wait for the evening to end.

**CinderRyou**

****

**Chapter 4**

Ryou couldn't wait for the evening to end, even though it hadn't even started.  He glared at his reflection.  'Why do I have to wear a _dress?_' he lamented to himself.

"Because you've got a great bode and the dress totally shows that off," Mai replied nonchalantly.

"Um…okay."  Ryou edged away from his godmother, who was at the moment rummaging through her little Mary Poppins like suitcase.  "Ah ha!  Here they are!"  She held a pair of dainty glass high-heeled shoes.  "Put them on!" she commanded.

Ryou took the shoes from Mai and examined them closely.  "They're so small!  Are you sure they'll fit?"

Mai looked at Ryou laughingly.  "Ryou, you have your mother's feet, which were tiny.  Trust me, they'll fit."   

Ryou slid the shoes onto his petite feet quite easily.  He looked at himself in the mirror now.  The clear shoes went very well with the silver spaghetti strap dress, which fell right down to the top of his feet.  He twirled, liking the feel of the silk against his skin as it whirled around his legs.  He turned to Mai, who was once again going through her bag.  "Mai, you've totally transformed me!  I hardly recognize myself anymore!"

She once again straightened up with a triumphant smile, a small case in her hand.  "Well, I'm not done yet.  I still have to apply your make up."

"Excuse me?" Ryou asked indignantly.  He saw the determined look in the amethyst eyes watching him.  "Oh, fine.  Get it over with."

Mai opened up her case and started brushing a light pink blush on his cheeks.  "Aw, you look absolutely adorable when you blush, and now you won't even have to try."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hold still!"  Mai ordered as she took out a tube of lipstick and applied on Ryou's lips.  Then she had him close his eyes in order to apply the eye shadow, which was a light shade of blue.

"There!  Oh Ryou, if I were a painter, you'd be my masterpiece!  As I'm not a painter and you are not canvas, you at least look like a masterpiece!"

Ryou looked at his face in the mirror.  "Ah!  I look like a girl!"

"A pretty girl at least."

Ryou would've replied to that, but Yuugi and Yami then arrived, the latter carrying a piece of paper in his mouth, which he offered to Mai.  "Eh?  What's this?"  The blonde scanned the paper.  "Ah!  This is the invitation to that party you're going to?"  She waved it in Ryou's face.  

Ryou nodded.  "Yeah, I think so."

Mai nodded curtly and continued reading it.  "Oh dear, we have a problem here Ryou."

Ryou looked curiously at his godmother.  "What?  What's the problem?"

"This invitation is for very rich businessmen and their families.  You are not a very rich businessman and you don't have a family to present you."

Ryou looked down, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go to the party after all.  A small ball of white fur looked up at him and squeaked.  Mai turned sharply to Yuugi.  "What was that you said?"  Yuugi piped a bit more, Mai listening intently, then clapped her hands.  "That's an excellent idea Yuugi!  Ryou, do you have any zucchinis in the house?'

"Zu-zucchinis?" Ryou asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, zucchinis.  Or cucumbers.  Either will work."

"Work for _what_?"

"For a limo of course!  How did you expect to get to the ball?"

"You can make a zucchini into a limo?" Ryou asked, incredulous.

"Yes, of course I can!  I'm a magician, aren't I?"

"Y-yes."

"Well?  Do you have any zucchinis?"

Ryou jumped up.  "Yes!  I'll go get one right away!"  Ryou ran down the stairs and down to the kitchen.  He quickly grabbed the long green vegetable and brought it back upstairs, where he found not one person and two mice but three people.  "Ah!  Who are you two?"  Ryou asked the two men in his room.  

The shorter of the two, who had purple eyes and strange spiky hair, smiled.  "Hi Ryou!  I'm Yuugi!"

Ryou's eyes widened.  "Y-Yuugi?  But, how?  You're a mouse!"

Mai smiled.  "Not anymore he isn't.  I turned him and Yami into people.  We'll be your family for tonight.  Yami's a rich guy from America, I'm his wife, and you'll be our son."

Ryou nodded.  "But, what about Yuugi?  What'll he be?"

"Er…He can be Yami's brother and the chauffer!  Yeah, that'll work!"  Mai cleared her throat.  "Now, it'll just take a moment for us to get in our evening attire-" With a blink of an eye, Yami and Yuugi were wearing tuxedoes and Mai was decked in a gorgeous violet evening gown, but nothing like Ryou's dress.  "-and now, to the limo!"

Yami, with Mai on his arm, led the way down the stairs and to the driveway.  Ryou followed behind Yuugi, still clutching the zucchini.

They arrived outside, where Mai then took the vegetable from her godson.  She placed it on the ground.  Sparkles of magic danced around the zucchini, making it grow in size and darken in color.  Soon the dark green was a black and the zucchini was the length and width of a stretch limo.  Soon, doors and windows materialized.  Finally, standing before them was an exact copy of a limousine.  Yuugi opened the back door and ushered them inside.  He then went to the front seat and pulled out of the driveway.

Mai smiled at Ryou.  "So, almost there."

"Ryou grinned nervously back.  "Can we trust Yuugi to drive?  I mean, he's spent all his life as a mouse…"

Mai nodded.  "Oh, I'm sure Yuugi will drive excellently."

"Okay, if you say so."

Mai turned to Yami. "Yami, you seem quiet tonight.  Why?'

Yami turned his crimson eyes to Mai's amethyst ones.  "I'm just enjoying humanity right now.  I mean, I'll be a mouse in two hours, won't I?"

Mai covered her mouth in shock.  "Oh!  I forgot to mention that!"

Ryou looked at Mai, confused.  "Forgot what?"

"Ryou, though I'm a magician, it's true, and one of the best, if I do say so myself, not all my spells will stay permanent.  For example, changing animals into humans, and vice versa, lasts only a little while.  Also, changing fruits and such into transportation only lasts for a couple of hours.  My youthful spell, and the charm I put on those glass slippers are permanent, but few spells are as well.  So, if you want to get home in the limo and not have to walk, you can only stay for two hours."

Ryou nodded in understanding.  "But, Mai?  Why can't you just redo the spell after two hours?"

Mai sighed.  "That kind of spell only works on fruits and vegetables once.  So, it's about ten now, so you have until midnight to stay, understood?"

"Yes Mai."

Yuugi's voice floated to the back of the car.  "We're here."

The door opened and Yami stepped out into the night, then offered his hand to help Mai out.  He led her by the arm into the mansion.  Ryou started to exit the limo as well when he noticed Yuugi offering his hand.  "Er, thanks."

"No problem Ryou. Ready to go in?"

Ryou smiled crookedly, and nervously walked up to the mansion.

---*---

Seto smiled crookedly and nervously walked up to Malik Ishtal.  "Hello, I'm Seto Kaiba.  You must be Malik Ishtal," he greeted, bowing as is customary.  

Malik smiled back.  "Seto Kaiba!  Pleasure to meet you at last!  I've heard so much about you…" Seto was paying attention, as it had been caught by the person who was just entering the ballroom.  Seto's heart leaped into his throat as he stared at this person.

He was wearing a trim, form defining silver dress that reached down to his ankles.  On his feet were tiny little shoes.  The teen had flowing whitish silver hair that framed his angelic face.  Chocolate brown eyes filled with innocence stared out of his face.  He had a small little nose and pretty pink lips that Seto found he wanted to kiss.  

Seto walked-more like floated- over to the staircase and started ascending them until he stood face to face with this angel on Earth.  It was fate, that's how it felt to Seto as he whispered.  "Hello.  My name is Seto.  And you are?"

Choco eyes stared up at him and he whispered back, "My name' s Ryou."

"Ryou," Seto repeated to himself.  "Ryou, would you care to dance?"

Ryou smiled slightly.  "Oh, okay.  I'd love to."  Seto offered him his hand as he let him down to the dance floor, where he delicately placed his arm around Ryou's slim waist and took the little white hand in his own.  

(AN: B/c they're now finally together at the ball, there is no need to do the little '---*---' when it's a different person's part in the story, but I will alert you if we are changing to someone else's view.  Like right now, it's Seto, but now I'm switching to what Malik sees and does at the same time.  Okay, back to the story.)

Malik growled under his breath when Seto began to dance with the newcomer.  He weaved his way to Bakura, who was at the moment holding a business conversation with some person.  "Bakura!" he hissed.  Bakura rolled his eyes.  "What do you want, Ishtal?'

"Who is that?!" he asked, pointing to the person Seto was waltzing with.  

Bakura studied the teen carefully.  "He- he looks oddly familiar." (Sakura: Ha! No kidding!  He's your brother!  Ha, ha!  Rowan: Sakura!  Sakura: Opps!)  "Sorry, Malik, I'm not exactly sure who that is.  Now, can I get to my previous conversation?"

"Yes.  Sorry to have bothered you."

Malik was seething with rage.  Who was this strange person who seemed to have stolen Seto Kaiba's heart?  He would get to the bottom of this mystery, he would!

(Ryou)

Ryou felt light-headed and giddy, two things he only felt when he had had a long day of hard labour.  But today he hadn't worked all that hard, plus he had had a nap of sorts earlier.  So what was the cause of this?

Ryou glanced up at the brunette he was dancing with.  His eyes were instantly drawn to his dance partner's ice blue eyes and he felt his heart do a flip-flop.  Ryou settled comfortably into Seto's arms.  No one had ever held him like this, as if he were a delicate porcelain doll that, if handled the wrong way, would shatter to pieces.  He liked Seto's touch, so light and caring.

The waltz ended then, much to Ryou's disappointment.  Ryou started to walk away, but felt Seto's hand on his arm.  "Would you like to see the gardens?  They're lovely in the moonlight."

Ryou smiled.  "I'd love to see the gardens Kai-"

"Please, call me Seto."

"I'd love to, Seto."

Seto led Ryou outside, away from the crowds.

(Mai)

Mai flitted around the ballroom, flirting with all the eligible young men there.  Yami had disappeared into a corner the moment they arrived, last Mai knew, he was talking with Yuugi.  As long as they remembered to leave before twelve, Mai didn't have to worry about them.  Right now she found herself speaking with a handsome young blonde.  "So, what did you say your business was again, Katsuya, was it?"

Jou nodded.  "Yeah, it's Katsuya, but you can call me Jou if you want.  I make and sell dog products. You know, dog bowls, dog toys, dog food.  You name it, we make it.  So, who you with?"

"Oh, I'm here with my, um, brothers and my nephew.  My brothers, the Motous, have this major company in electronics.  Ever hear of Motorola?  That's them."

"Motorola?  Wow, pretty snazzy.  What about your nephew's mother?  Ain't she here?"

"Ah, no. She's dead, poor thing.  Though Ryou sure is a lot like his mum in many ways.  So, you got any family here?"

Jou nodded.  "Yeah, my sister Shizuka.  I wonder where she's got to."  Jou scanned the room.  "I think she's dancing.  I hope it's with Kaiba."

"Kaiba?  Which one?"

Jou looked confusedly at Mai.  "There's more than one?"

"Yeah.  Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.  Seto's the older one.'

"Oh, well, then I hope she's dancing with Seto Kaiba."

Mai and Jou searched the dancing masses with their eyes.  "Ah!  I see Seto Kaiba!  But I don't think he's dancing with your sister Jou."

"Oh?  Who's he dancing with?"

Mai pointed at the couple.  "He's dancing with my nephew.  Aw, aren't they the cutest pair ever?" she couldn't help but coo.

Jou looked shocked at Mai.  "Wait, Seto Kaiba's dancing with a _guy._  That means he's _gay._"

"He could be bi."

Jou made a face.  "Oh man.  I never knew Seto was gay.  That certainly alters mine and Hiroto's plan for a merge!"  Jou held his head in his hands as he tried to think. 

Mai looked idly around the ballroom, vaguely noticing Seto and Ryou slip outside.  Then her eyes feel upon the younger Kaiba, dancing with a pretty brunette. "Say, Jou, is that your sister over there with Mokuba?"  Jou lifted his head to see over to where Mai was pointing.  

"Yeah, that's Shizuka!"

"Looks like that merge thing might still be on."

Jou shoved Mai playfully.  "Hey!  What'd I do?"

"Nothing.  Want to dance?"

"Yeah, sure."

(Ryou)

Ryou strolled idly through the garden, his arm looped in Seto's.  They passed various different and exotic flowers and plants, many Ryou had never seen before.  Soon, they came to a pretty little fountain in a small clearing. Seto and Ryou sat on the edge of the fountain, and Ryou absentmindedly trailed his fingers in the water.  "It's lovely here, Seto.  I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Seto smiled as he replied.  "I could say the same about you Ryou."

Ryou blushed.  "I'm not beautiful," he protested.

Seto shook his head.  "Yes, you are.  You're as beautiful as a diamond.  Prettier, in fact.  You-you are a pearl, a big, exquisite, pink pearl, and just as rare."  Seto reached into his coat pocket and removed a pendant and chain, which he presented to Ryou.  "I want you to have this."  He held it out.  It was a little silver angel charm on a fine platinum chain.  "A silver tenshi for my silver tenshi," he whispered as he clasped it around Ryou's neck.

"I-arigatou, Seto.  Nobody's ever given me anything like this before."

Seto and Ryou gazed into one another's eyes, entranced.  Their faces moved closer and closer until-

BONG!  BONG!  

Ryou leaped up off the fountain side as the church clock in town began tolling the hour.  He glanced around and saw that the time was midnight exactly.

BONG!  BONG!

"I have to go!  Goodbye Seto!" Ryou said as he tore through the garden.  

"Ryou!  Wait!"

BONG!

"I have to go!  Sorry!"  Ryou dashed past everyone in the ballroom, Mai, Yami, and Yuugi joining him on their run up the stairs.

BONG!

Seto came in right after the four had ran through the front door.  "Wait!" he called.

BONG!

Ryou was behind the other three, his dress making it difficult for him to run.  He tripped over the hem and felt his shoe fall off.  "My shoe!" he cried.

BONG!

"Ryou!  C'mon!  We gotta get going!" Mai called frantically.  Ryou ran past his shoe and into the limo, where Yami and Yuugi were already sitting.

BONG!

Mai got the limo started and they began to drive away from the mansion.

BONG!

Seto ran to the front stairs as the limo began to pull away.  "Ryou!  Wait!"

BONG!

The limo kept driving, further and further away from Seto.

BONG!

Seto sat down on the stairs, defeated.  Ryou was gone. 

---*---*---*---

Rowan: I liked that chapter!

Sakura: Yeah, I havta admit, it was pretty good.

Rowan: Why thank you!  I hope everyone else liked it as well!

Malik: I didn't like it!  Ryou stole my Seto!

Sakura: He was never yours to begin with!

Seto: I didn't like it!  Ryou ran away!  

Rowan: But at least ya met him, right?

Seto: True…

Yami: I didn't like it!  I had, like, one line!  Yuugi got two lines!

Rowan: Grow up!  And Yuugi had three lines, not two!

Ryuuji: I didn't like it!

Sakura: Why not?

Ryuuji: I wasn't mentioned once!

Everyone: ~___^U

Rowan: So, yeah, review!  I've got 13 reviews right now!  I expect to see an increase in that number!  Please be kind and leave a review!  Criticism, praise, flames, encouragement: all are accepted!  So tell me what you thought!

Thanks!  Rowan and Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

Rowan: I know I just posted, like, the other day, but I couldn't resist!

Sakura: So you're doing Chapter 5 already?

Rowan: Yeah. Anyway, on with the story!

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! the star would be Ryou and I would be his girlfriend. As Ryou is, regretfully, not the main character and he doesn't have a girlfriend named Rowan, it is evident that I don't own it.

****

Warning: Shounen-ai, and maybe some cross-dressing. That's about it.

Previously:

BONG! BONG! 

Ryou leaped up off the fountain side as the church clock in town began tolling the hour. He glanced around and saw that the time was midnight exactly.

BONG! BONG!

"I have to go! Goodbye Seto!" Ryou said as he tore through the garden. 

"Ryou! Wait!"

BONG!

"I have to go! Sorry!" Ryou dashed past everyone in the ballroom, Mai, Yami, and Yuugi joining him on their run up the stairs.

BONG!

Seto came in right after the four had ran through the front door. "Wait!" he called.

BONG!

Ryou was behind the other three, his dress making it difficult for him to run. He tripped over the hem and felt his shoe fall off. "My shoe!" he cried.

BONG!

"Ryou! C'mon! We gotta get going!" Mai called frantically. Ryou ran past his shoe and into the limo, where Yami and Yuugi were already sitting.

BONG!

Mai got the limo started and they began to drive away from the mansion.

BONG!

Seto ran to the front stairs as the limo began to pull away. "Ryou! Wait!"

BONG!

The limo kept driving, further and further away from Seto.

BONG!

Seto sat down on the stairs, defeated. Ryou was gone.

****

CinderRyou

Chapter 5

"Itie!" Seto cried, leaping up off the stair. He looked down to see what it was that he had sat upon. It was a little glass slipper. Picking it up, Seto examined the shoe closely. "This is Ryou's shoe!" he exclaimed. He instinctively cradled the shoe to his chest. "What should I do with this shoe?" he asked himself.

"Maybe you should return it to its owner, Seto," a voice answered. Seto turned swiftly around to find that it was none other than his friend Ryuuji. He smiled.

"Ryuuji, you startled me," he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, Seto. But what are you doing out here by yourself? The party's inside."

Seto nodded. "I know, but I don't feel like joining it."

"Why not Seto?"

"Because, for me, the party is where ever he is."

"He?"

"Ryou. The most beautiful person ever to live."

Ryuuji snickered. "Sounds like Seto Kaiba's in love."

Seto mock-glared at his friend. "What's so funny about it?"

Ryuuji covered his mouth to stifle more giggles. "Nothing!"

Seto raised his eyebrow, silently saying 'Yeah right. Now, what's so funny?'

"Alright, alright! You! You look so funny in love!"

"Excuse me?"

"You get a dreamy, far away look in your eyes and your voice goes all light and bouncy! It's rather hilarious!"

"Well I'm glad you find amusement at my expense! I may never see Ryou again but at least you find it funny!"

Ryuuji paused in his laughing to cast a concerned look at his friend. "Why won't you be seeing him? You spent the whole of two hours with him, didn't you find out anything more than that he's an angel?"

"Well, no…Wait! How would you know about him being an angel? I never said that to you!"

Ryuuji blanched at his mistake.

Seto locked him in a headlock. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?"

Ryuuji looked at Seto with a scandalized expression on his face. "Never! Why would I do such a thing as that?" Seto just stared at the raven haired assistant. "All right, I overheard your conversation. I didn't mean to, I was just checking that the lights in the garden were on, that's all. And I just happened to come upon you and Ryou by accident."

"So you heard our conversation?" 

"Well, not like there was much said, but yes, I heard." Ryuuji half heartedly smiled at Seto. "You really like him, don't you?"

Seto nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know where he lives or anything. I won't be able to find him." Seto looked close to tears.

Ryuuji shook his head at this display of emotion. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I told you to return that shoe to it's owner. And if the owner is Ryou, well, then you'll have found him."

Seto listened to the wisdom his friend had shared with him. "You know, you're right! That's exactly what I'll do!"

---*---

"You're right! That's exactly what I'll do! I'll just tell Jou that I failed in capturing Seto Kaiba's heart, but that there's a chance that Mokuba could be the one!" Shizuka said to herself as she waited for her brother to say good bye to Honda Hiroto. She glanced up the stairs to the old man and his two sons, her eyes locking with a pair of blue-grey ones. Then she turned away and watched as her family's carriage drew up to the stairs. 

"Ready to go Shizuka?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go home Jou."

Shizuka was led down to the stagecoach by her brother. Settling into the stiff velvet cushions, he smiled across to the brunette. "So, how was your evening, little sister?"

"I- er- I had a wonderful time. And you?" Shizuka braced herself for the almost automatic response she was sure to receive, that of "Fine. And how were things with Seto Kaiba?" The response she got therefore shocked her.

"Oh, I had a wonderful time! Mr. Hiroto and I discussed business and there might be a possible merge between our companies! And to top it all off, I met the most beautiful woman ever! Her name was Mai Kujaka and she was something! She's an excellent dancer and very smart. And her brothers are from Motorola!"

Shizuka just blinked at her brother. 'Who is this person? This isn't my brother! He-he looks so alive. Like something inside him was asleep but has now been woken up! Could-could he have fallen in love?'

---*--- 

Ryou sat in his attic room, stroking his furry little mice friends and thought. 'What a wonderful night it has been. I met a nice guy who treats me as if I'm something special. No one's ever treated me like that.' Ryou remembered those blue eyes, so tender and full of care, looking down upon him. His heart melted and his knees turned to jelly. Ryou reached a hand up to touch the little silver angel around his neck. 'Could I have fallen in love?' 

"Impossible" he said aloud, jumping off the bed and startling Yuugi and Yami. "I-I couldn't possibly have fallen in love! I don't even know what love is! No...no. This is just some silly little crush that I've developed. It'll go away soon enough. And when I do find true love, I'll have an idea of what it's supposed to be like." He turned to the two mice hiding in their hole. "Right?"

Yami, the black mouse, came peeping out of his home. He squeaked very sternly at his master and friend. Ryou had to struggle to keep up with his tirade. When he finished, Ryou looked to Yuugi. "Do you agree with him?" he asked. Yuugi nodded. Ryou sat back down on the bed. "You're right Yami. This must be the good times mum promised me nine years ago. How could I have forgotten? Thank you guys for reminding me."

Ryou lay down, thinking once again. 'So maybe Seto _is_ the one. I'll never see him again. Bakura'll make sure of that. The last I ever saw of him was when the limo pulled out of the driveway...'

"Oh no! The limo!"

Ryou raced downstairs, Yuugi and Yami behind him. He ran outside and to the driveway, where he expected to see a slightly squishy zucchini. Instead, he found a box and a note.

Ryou picked both up and discovered that they were both from Mai.

__

Dear Ryou,

Sorry to leave on such short notice, but duty calls. You'll find that I do that a lot; I'm always appearing and disappearing frequently. In the box you'll find the dress and slipper. I want you to keep them safe, okay? Don't let Bakura take them! And don't worry about the other shoe, I'm sure you'll get it back eventually.

If ever you're in need of my help, do not be afraid to ask for it. Just tell Yami or Yuugi, and they'll alert me. Expect me to drop by without any warning: I've missed 15 years of your live and don't want to miss anymore of it.

Lots of love to my favorite godson,

Mai 

Ryou opened the box and peeked inside. There was indeed the dress and shoe, as was mentioned in the letter, but there was also a whole bunch of half used make up as well. Ryou giggled at that. Of course, Mai wouldn't just give him the outfit, but the lipstick and blush and eye liner as well.

Ryou trudged up to his room and started looking for a place to hide the box. Just as he discovered a loose floor board and had stowed the carton away, he heard voices from downstairs. Figuring that it was Bakura and the others, he headed downstairs to help them with their coats and all.

Malik had crashed on the couch, feigning fatigue. "Ryou," he called, "help me gat my shoes off." Ryou went over to where Malik was sitting and started to pull the shoes off. "Yowch! Watch it! My feet are very sore!"

Ryou looked up in mock sympathy. "Did you do something to your feet Master Malik?"

Malik nodded empathetically, then clutched his temples. "Yes, I did. I danced with Seto Kaiba all night long. But I think I've got blisters on my feet now." Ryou tried to hide a smile, but Malik noticed him grinning. "What's so funny?" he asked irritably.

"Nothing. It just sounded like you had a good time at the party is all."

Malik settled in his seat again as he allowed Ryou to pull off his other shoe. "Yes, I did have a wonderful time at the party. I expect Seto Kaiba to be coming here tomorrow to visit me. Oh, I can't wait!"

Ryou's eyes widened when Malik suggested that Seto would be coming, but wisely kept his head facing the floor so Malik wouldn't notice his shock. 'Seto? Coming here? What if he sees me? What if he remembers me from tonight?'

His thoughts were interrupted by Bakura, who remarked to Malik," Yes, Seto will be visiting us sometime this week. I invited his father and him to our house anytime to discuss our business compromises. Ryou, if they do come, I want you to bring them to the salon, where you will serve tea in Mother's finest china set, understand? And you must tell me the minute they arrive as well."

Ryou nodded his head as he picked up Malik's shoes. "Yes Master Bakura sir."

"Good. That will be all for tonight. You are dismissed."

Ryou went quickly up the stairs and into Malik's room, where he placed his shoes in his closet. Then he scurried up to the attic and flopped on his bed. He was instantly claimed by sleep, as his mind drifted to dreams of Seto and glass slippers.

---*---*---*---

Rowan: Yes, I know, much shorter than last chapter, but, what can I say? I whipped it together pretty quickly, if you think about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I know, not much happened, except declarations of love: first Seto's love for Ryou, then Shizuka's for Mokuba, Jou for Mai, and Ryou's for Seto. But it was really only thoughts, no action.

Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! It was really appreciated! 


End file.
